<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Live Reading] By All Accounts, It Doesn't Make Sense by Chash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480482">[Live Reading] By All Accounts, It Doesn't Make Sense</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash'>Chash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Transformation, Crack, Embedded Video, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A live stream reading of my fic "By All Accounts, It Doesn't Make Sense." Original summary:</p>
<p>"Please tell me our leading theory isn't <i>Bellamy didn't fuck a witch</i>," says Miller.</p>
<p>"Do you have another leading theory?" asks Octavia.</p>
<p>"Come on, Bellamy," says Clarke, patting his neck consolingly. "Always fuck the witch. That's, like, not getting turned into a llama 101."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Live Reading] By All Accounts, It Doesn't Make Sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832141">By All Accounts, It Doesn't Make Sense</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash">Chash</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi friends! I'm still not feeling a lot of that new fic inspiration, but I do have a new project I'm doing because of, you know, everything. I have <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpGAmer9KOx-QlEVCSx7XyA">a new YouTube channel</a> where I am livestreaming myself reading some of my fic aloud! Now that I have (some of) the kinks ironed out, I figured I should share a video here, so those of you who don't follow me on tumblr can turn in if you'd like.</p>
<p>I'm not planning to upload the rest of the videos here, but I have a schedule up <a href="https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/15AJTPAx5gmaglbkjBMQWLw0hix27n5wXZhF8_SFGugo/edit?usp=sharing">here</a> on google so you can see what's coming up. There's also <a href="https://forms.gle/PU77myLMeNvGAt3LA">a form</a> you can fill out if you'd like to request a story. Stay home and stay safe, y'all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> <iframe></iframe></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>